<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boku no Vampire Academia by Angrykarin666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656112">Boku no Vampire Academia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666'>Angrykarin666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Servamp (Anime &amp; Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, F/M, Female Midoriya Izuku, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, OT3, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampire Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuro had never planned on making a subclass, ever. But seeing that girl bleeding out, looking so much like what he'd envisioned he and his mates' children would look like if they could have them, has him making his first ever. Izumi meanwhile takes her second chance at life to become what she'd always wanted to be; with her servamp and his mates' help and support she was going to be a hero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru/Watanuki Sakuya, Shirota Mahiru/Watanuki Sakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The first Servamp's Subclass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he stared at the girl he and his Eve had stumbled upon, laying broken and bloody on the alley ground, Sleepy Ash swore his blood grew colder. The state he and Mahiru found the young teen, paired with her appearance - short messy green curls with a heavy aura of melancholy around her - reminded the Sloth pair so much of their mate it hurt.</p><p>Was this how Tsubaki felt when he found Sakuya like this?</p><p>“Kuro, help me!” Mahiru ordered, the call pulling the eldest servamp out of his thoughts in a snap. He rushed to join the brunette at the child’s side, trying to save her. Brown eyes fixed red when it became clear they were losing the green eyed girl, full of worry and terror in equal measure. “Kuro do something, please!”</p><p>Kuro grimaced at his Eve’s order, but complied. He knew he could save her, how to do so, the blue haired vampire had simply never done so before. But… Staring at the pained face of the teen, barely more than a child, laying between them in a puddle of her own blood he did the one thing he’d sworn he would never do…</p><p>He bit down on his wrist, drawing blood, and held it to the greenette’s mouth. A firm and tired order of “Drink if you want to live.” leaving his mouth.</p><p>The tension bled from both the blue haired vampire and his brunette Eve’s kneeling forms when the the green haired girl did just that, gulping down his offered blood like she was dying of thirst rather than her fall. Her injuries began to heal shortly after she’d swallowed her first mouthful, the teen passing out after her fifth. The child, his first ever subclass, was going to live.</p><p>Well… Return to life, if you wanted to be accurate.</p><p>Sharing a brief glance Mahiru and Kuro seemed to wordlessly come to an agreement. “You’re the one explaining this to the others.” the cat stated, earning a fond huff and eye roll from his Eve. “Fine. But you’re the one carrying her home Kuro.”</p><p>Sleepy Ash sighed heavily but pulled the tiny slip of a girl into his arms anyway. Rising, the green haired girl held gently in a bridal carry. It was better if he did as told where Mahiru’s concerned, better menial labour now than chores at home and talking to his siblings about his new charge.</p><p>The vampire knew they were gonna make a big deal about this once they found out, they were a pain like that.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The scent of fresh blood had Sakuya bolting to the door the moment his mates opened it, a thousand questions on the tip of his tongue. Those questions died the moment he laid eyes on the limp form of the little girl in Kuro’s arms. The girl that looked like him but now smelled like the Servamp of Sloth.</p><p>Seeing his shock, Mahiru explained what happened as the blue haired vampire carried his new subclass further into the house. From the sound of a closing door and running water the cat was giving her a much needed bath.</p><p>Sakuya wasn’t surprised to hear that the brunette had ran towards a strange and unsettling noise in a dark alley on his way home, dragging Kuro with him in the process. It was exactly what his human would do. He also wasn’t surprised that the Eve had tried desperately to save the middle school girl that had apparently jumped to her death from the roof of a nearby building, asking his Servamp to save her when he couldn’t.</p><p>What did surprise the green haired male was that Sleepy Ash seemed just as determined to save the child, going so far as to break his one rule of never making his own subclass vampires.</p><p>Though… looking at the tiny girl as Kuro returned with her, clean and wrapped up in one of Sakuya’s own shirts like a dress, as he places her still sleeping form on the couch the liar can see why. The child is exactly what he (and the others no doubt) imagined their own children would look like if they were able to have them.</p><p>Running a hand through her damp curls, so alike his own slightly lighter shaded ones, Sakuya asked “What’s her name?”</p><p>“Not sure.” Kuro said as he sat on the floor before the couch. “Didn’t really think to ask while she was on death’s door and she’s been out cold since the transformation started.”</p><p>The male subclass snorted fondly before moving to return to his reading. “Call me when she wakes up.” earning a quiet “Sure.” from the cat.</p><p>Mahiru meanwhile went to the kitchen, getting to work on dinner for all 4 of them.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Izumi stirred from slumber, staring at the unfamiliar ceiling and surroundings with confused red eyes to fall on the tired looking and vaguely familiar face of a pale blue haired boy not much older than she is with dark ringed crimson eyes and fangs that she caught a glimpse of when he talked. “Ah, you’re awake. What do you remember, kid?”</p><p>It’s as she sits up, seeing another almost familiar face approach from the nearby kitchen with a sad smile on his face, that the green haired girl’s memory comes rushing back and she understands. Her breathing quickens to panicked gasps as she starts to cry. “I- I can’t believe I d-d-did that! I-I-” Izumi chokes on the last words, as though saying them will make them real.</p><p>A new voice, this one from behind her and belonging to a boy that looks a lot like her with his curled green hair, shushes her as strong arms pull her into them - cradling her to his chest like a child. “It’s okay now, that’s over. You’re still here. We have you.”</p><p>Letting the trio of older boys, two of which she vaguely remembers saving her while she was dying, comfort her the middle-schooler eventually comes to terms with what’s happened. She’d almost died. Had jumped off that rooftop All Might left her on after he’d crushed her dreams.</p><p>And when she explained everything that led her to that point, them having asked why a girl her age had tried to die like that, Izumi felt oddly free. These three didn’t seem to care that she was quirkless, if anything they seemed furious that everyone got away for treating her like less than human just because she was. And the way they fumed at Kacchan’s advice, All Might’s horrible handling of her, and claimed that she could be and do whatever she wanted and fuck anyone who claimed otherwise?</p><p>It was something she’d never known she’d needed until they gave it to her.</p><p>“Now that we’ve all cried our eyes out and introduced ourselves let’s eat, you’re probably starving after the energy you used to heal and transform.” Mahiru chirped, leading the greenette to the dining room and rekindling the question that had been brewing in the back of her mind this whole time. “What do you mean transform? And the healing… Does your quirk make ingesting your blood trigger an advanced level of healing?”</p><p>Kuro sighed, rubbing the back of his head, while Sakuya took over. “Yes and no. Yes, his giving you blood caused you to heal, but it isn’t a quirk Izumi. You, Him, and myself are all as quirkless as we were when we were born.” The teen shot the older boy a shocked look as he continued “What he did made you a vampire, his subclass vampire. Your healing was a side-effect of the transformation, just like your eyes.”</p><p>“What do you mean just like my eyes?!” Izumi squeaked before running off to the bathroom, freezing when she saw her reflection. Glowing red eyes, just like Sakuya and Kuro’s, and sharp canine teeth in her mouth. Fangs… She had fangs.</p><p>She was a vampire.</p><p>Walking back to sit next to the brunette, apparently only human, among them and across from the two older vampires the greenette asks. “So… What does being a subclass vampire mean? No sunlight or garlic?”</p><p>Kuro snorted. “Sunlight won't kill you, though it is uncomfortable or painful to some subclasses depending on which servamp sired them. You don’t HAVE to drink blood, though you will feel a desire to since it’s natural and where we get our energy and nutrients from. And garlic and crosses don’t really effect us.”</p><p>Mahiru adds “Holy water can knock you out though.”</p><p>Mulling that over as she accepts the katsudon, to her joy, that the brunette boy passes her and digs in she waits until she’s finished it to ask. “What exactly can I do as a vampire? Do we have powers or…?”</p><p>She trailed off, Sakuya picking back up for her “Can you do anything special now to try and be a hero?”</p><p>At the girl’s shy nod the older greenette explains “All vampires possess enhanced strength, speed, and durability. We also can all float or fly to some degree, though not all of us do. And most subclass vampires have a unique ability and weapon that only they can use as well as a trait that marks them as one of their servamp’s subclass. In my case, being sired by the Servamp of Melancholy Tsubaki, I can walk in the sun as any human can with no discomfort or reaction of any kind.”</p><p>Big round red eyes, like a kitten’s, fixed the Servamp among them with curiosity. “What do your subclass have as a trait?”</p><p>“Dunno. You’re my first ever subclass.” the blue haired vampire admitted frankly “Never really wanted or needed one before.”</p><p>“Why?” at the servamp’s confusion Izumi continued “Why me? I… I’m not anything special and you’ve probably seen people hurt and dying before me so why?”</p><p>Huffing her sire turned to face her with his complete attention, asking “Do you know how Sakuya became a vampire?”</p><p>Unsure of how this tied into her question, Izumi shook her head. The bluenette explained “His parents had thrown his sister off their balcony as a child to claim insurance money when he was a kid, claiming she’d slipped while playing with him and promising her it would go to caring for him better than they could while poor… When he hit middle school they did the same to him, having run out despite barely using any of what they’d made last time as promised.”</p><p>Sakuya shook as he added “They were liars. Liars that got away with it because everyone else there were liars too. I was going to die as just another one of their lies, like my sister did.”</p><p>“My baby brother, Tsubaki found him though. Offered him a second chance where he wouldn’t have to lie or be lied to… It’s honestly one of the few things my brother’s done that I can and do thank him for.” The servamp smiled at his mates. “I don’t think Mahiru or myself could quite live without Sakuya here with us.”</p><p>Said mates in question flushed but didn’t deny it, the green haired vampire in question merely huffed and explained. “What the old cat is getting around to is that we, as both vampires and all men, can’t have kids and you’re exactly what we’d pictured ours would be like if we had one. The fact your turning was a lot like mine only made that feeling stronger.”</p><p>“You… You see me like your kid?” Izumi squeaked, cheeks pink and eyes glittering.</p><p>“Kid, as far as vampires go you basically are my kid.” Kuro explains. “And speaking of, don’t you have parents that are probably worried about you not getting home before dark?”</p><p>Izumi gaped as that question registered before shrieking and rushing for the phone she spotted in the living room. “My mom! Oh my god!”</p><p>While the middle-schooler called said mother, apologizing profusely and - with Mahiru’s help - easing her worries. The two older vampires smiled as each other. Izumi was going to make for a fine hero if they had anything to say about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will have Inko meeting the trio and learning about vampires as well as Izumi training under them to use/discover her powers in time for the UA Entrance Exams.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Discoveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inko discovers what happened and Izumi's training as a vampire begins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After being called by her daughter, having been fretting for hours over said girl not being back home yet and all possible scenarios that could mean, Inko had rushed over to the address she’d gotten from Izumi and her current hosts. The building was in a nice enough neighborhood, one farther into the city than her own, and the man on the phone had sounded nice and polite enough that most of her fears were eased. But they never fully vanished, they wouldn’t until she could see her daughter safe with her own eyes.</p>
<p>Shirota-san, the man who’d found her Izumi and brought her home with him as to not leave an unconscious girl in an alley, had mentioned that they needed to speak to her in person as well. That had certainly kept the green haired mother worried. Why was her baby unconscious and what couldn’t be talked about over the phone about that?</p>
<p>It had to be awful, didn’t it?</p>
<p>Steeling herself, Inko knocked on the door to Shirota’s apartment. It wasn’t like she could answer those questions herself, not really. The telekinetic needed to hear what happened and the easiest way to do that was go inside and ask Izumi and her current hosts.</p>
<p>The older teen that opened the door, pale skinned and attractive despite his tired-looking face with messy light blue hair and red eyes, was a surprise. As was the deep but lazy voice he used to invite her in and call to alert the others inside she was here. The others living here were just as surprising as the tired boy in the blue coat.</p>
<p>One was tall, about the same age as the blue haired boy that answered the door, and looked remarkably like he could be part of their family. Wild and curled green hair, albeit lighter in shade than their own was, and bearing a kind face that had lost most of the baby fat her daughter still carried with puberty. Give him some freckles or change his red eyes to green and he could easily pass as Izumi’s older brother.</p>
<p>The other was a brunette, his large round eyes and wide smile were much like Izumi’s were - though his eyes were brown rather than green. He introduced himself as Shirota Mahiru, his voice the same calming one she remembers over the phone, and motioned to the other two teens. “And these two are my boyfriends; Kuro and Sakuya. We’re sorry you had to come all the way here for this, but it’s really not a conversation to be had over the phone.”</p>
<p>It’s here that Inko spots her daughter, peeking at her nervously from behind the blue haired boy - Kuro - and biting her lip with different teeth than she had this morning. In fact, her new sharper teeth aren’t the only thing different. Her baby’s eyes are red now, the same red as both of the older boys she’s clinging to the shirts of like a toddler would their mother’s skirt on the first day of school.</p>
<p>“What happened?” the mother asks quietly, taking in her daughter’s worry and almost ashamed expression with growing dread. The ensuing explanation is worse than she’d feared…</p>
<p>Suicide. Her daughter had been bullied far worse than she’d thought if her peers would suggest that. And All Might… To so easily crush a young girl’s dreams - immediately after she’s survived a near death experience at the hands of a villain no less - and leave said child alone on a rooftop of all places… The telekinetic has never hated a hero before the way she currently does the so called “Symbol of Peace”.</p>
<p>And what a hypocrite! Izumi had told them that the blonde had a point considering how injured he’d gotten as a hero despite being the strongest one by a landslide, though she never specified how bad the scars he showed her were. But all Inko and the boys could reply to that was that it made his response worse.</p>
<p>“All heroes get hurt, even the mighty All Might, but that doesn’t mean only people with strong powers can be heroes.” Kuro stated blankly. “Heroism is an ideal that anyone can aspire to, regardless of ability, and has been for far longer than I’ve been haunting this Earth with my presence. If you or anyone wishes to follow that ideal it is your choice and you can do so, regardless of what your abilities are or what anyone else has to say about it.”</p>
<p>Both Midoriyas teared up at that. While it was strange to think that Kuro, Sakuya, and now her daughter weren’t human but vampires - and that creatures like vampires existed - the mother didn’t mind that they were. If anything the woman was thankful they did, as otherwise her baby would no longer be here with her.</p>
<p>It was strange to think about how old the pair of elder vampires were though, she’ll admit.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Izumi had been pulled out of Orudera after that, Inko refusing to send her baby back there to be bullied and unsure of how the 14 year old would react to sunlight yet. They were currently home schooling her, though Mahiru had mentioned possibly enrolling her in his and Sakuya’s old middle school. After they work out her reaction to the sun that is.</p>
<p>Which is what they are currently doing, with much caution. Each servamp’s subclass reacts different, and Kuro has never made one of his own before, so all bets are off on how it’ll go for her. So long as it isn’t one of the more painful ones Izumi should be able to work around it and live like any human.</p>
<p>Standing before the closed curtains of Mahiru’s apartment, said brunette gripping them from the side, Izumi takes a deep breath and steels herself. “I’m ready.”</p>
<p>“I’ll close them the second it looks like you’re in pain or smoking like Hugh and his subclass do, okay?”</p>
<p>The girl nods, red eyes determined not to back down. In a moment the golden light of sunset bathes the girl’s freckled cheeks, blinding her from the rapid change in lighting. But rather than any negative response, painful or merely discomfort, or non-response like Sakuya and Tsubaki’s other subclass something no other subclass has ever done happens.</p>
<p>In a puff of smoke Izumi is replaced by an animal, like servamps do.</p>
<p>Kuro and the others stare at the fluffy black furred, red eyed rabbit in the girl’s place with surprise and amusement. Closing the curtain and returning the greenette to humanoid form the cat smiles. “That’s good to know. And if you can control the transformations like my siblings and I do it can be useful for you as a hero.”</p>
<p>“What am I? I saw fur, paws, and tiny size but that can be a lot of things.”</p>
<p>“You’re a rabbit.” Mahiru replied fondly. “But your fur’s similar to how Kuro’s is as a cat, so you might have some more powers like he does.”</p>
<p>That idea has the smile wiping from the servamp of Sloth’s face with a sigh to be replaced by a grimace. “God I hope not… My powers are a total pain.”</p>
<p>Sakuya and Mahiru roll their eyes “They aren’t that bad.” the former adding “Besides, I highly doubt hers would be as strong as yours if she did get any of them. I can’t really picture a shadow demon rabbit being scary, can you?”</p>
<p>That image pulled a snort from the bluenette. “Not really, no.”</p>
<p>Having finally reached the limit to her ability to hold in her questions Izumi blurted out “What do you mean by shadow demon rabbit? What powers exactly do you have?!”</p>
<p>Glancing at his Eve and mate, seeing their crossed arms and knowing they won’t let him avoid this explanation, the eldest servamp sighs. “What a pain...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter's a little shorter, but I hope you guys liked it.</p>
<p>Izumi is learning what exactly she can do as a vampire, which is more than most subclass due to who exactly sired her. Sleepy Ash is on a whole nother level from his siblings in many ways. </p>
<p>The different reactions to sunlight is both canon to Servamp and tweaked slightly for this AU (though not by much). Izumi is a rabbit for her animal form bc of course she is. And next chapter will have them exploring and training her other abilities as a vampire/finding a way to avoid her turning into an animal in the sun if possible in time for school.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Training and Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meeting the other servamps and their eves, if they had one, went surprisingly well. Most of them spent their time teasing their eldest brother for his new subclass in one way or another, but unlike with Ka-Bakugou the teasing wasn’t mean in the slightest. It was fond, not really meant to be taken seriously.</p>
<p>It made Izumi’s reflections on her not-really childhood friends a bit easier to have the comparison of what friendly teasing was supposed to look like. How friends actually interacted too, in the case of most eves and subclasses to each other.</p>
<p>It was nice.</p>
<p>And Izumi even made one of her own at the meeting, giving her sire and his mates heart attacks in the process. The servamp of Sloth had never been quite so terrified as he was to see his new and only subclass cuddled up and chatting with his baby brother. Tsubaki was, while no longer his enemy, well known for despising him for what he did to their “father”.</p>
<p>It really didn’t help that Izumi’s animal form - a rabbit - was the fox’s natural prey.</p>
<p>But the servamp of Melancholy and subclass of Sloth adored each other. From that meeting onward it was common to find the two hanging out in human or animal form, Tsubaki even going so far as to join in on their training from time to time. The greenette’s parents (both Inko and the trio that had taken the pair in) merely resigned themselves to accepting this the first time the teen excitedly asked if “Tsubaki-oji” could come over for a visit.</p>
<p>With how they know her life’s been so far the girl deserved to be spoiled a little… Even if what made her happy was spending time with Sakuya’s usually vicious sire. If he wasn’t certain that Tsubaki liked his kid too much to risk killing her Sleepy Ash would’ve worried about the servamp of Melancholy’s many <strong><b>many</b></strong> comments bemoaning the fact he couldn’t make Izumi his eve.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>After several months of training, nearly a year, Izumi was finally ready to take the UA entrance exams.</p>
<p>As the subclass stood before the H-shaped building, an old-fashioned Japanese parasol in white with red camellia blossoms on it - a gift from Tsubaki-oji - protecting her from the sun and dressed in a short and easy to move in matching kimono over a black sports bra and shorts with thigh high socks and her signature red sneakers, the green haired girl reflected on her time with her sire and fathers.</p>
<p>Izumi had learned, through much trial and error, how to avoid poofing into her animal form in the sun. It required layers of clothing, sunscreen, and either a hat or a parasol to protect the top of her head; the one place she couldn’t apply a barrier of some sort against the celestial body’s UV rays. Izumi had never really used a parasol before, and growing up had forgone umbrella’s on rainy days since they were often stolen or destroyed by Bakugou or her other classmates. But now she had plenty of them to choose from.</p>
<p>Her aunt and uncles had even taken to gifting her the things, now that they had something they knew she both wanted and needed to spoil her with. Izumi had to set up a pair of stands, as well as a rack on the doors of her room and closet, to store them all. The subclass can tell who gave which ones by their styles.</p>
<p>Hugh-oji, servamp of Pride, had only given her two. Both were Victorian Gothic styled and completely black in color. One decorated with black lace over it’s thicker interior layer, the other bearing elegant ruffling at the rim like the skirt of a Lolita gown; a clothing choice she’s actually started wearing since her turning courtesy of Lily-Oji.</p>
<p>The servamp of Lust had taken having a new girl to spoil, this time in the form of his eldest brothers Subclass rather than one of his own, with fervor. His eve merely sighed and made minor input to ensure his Servamp restrained himself, all to used to Snow Lily’s shopaholic and fashion loving tendencies. Izumi had taken to her doll-like wardrobe additions and new matching mostly pastel parasols with just as much interest as resignation.</p>
<p>There was no denying Lily-oji when he got like this.</p>
<p>Mikuni was almost as bad. He’d added to her wardrobe with three outfits; one themed after his own, an other his doll Abel, and the last a Lolita styled outfit mirroring most depictions of Alice in Wonderland with a parasol to match it. His bother had rolled his eyes at it, though there was a smile tugging at the corners of Misono’s lips while he did.</p>
<p>Thankfully Jeje-oji stopped him at that before he could get out of hand.</p>
<p>Mother of Wrath gave her mainly humorous gifts. Like the red hooded cloak, rabbit and cat themed hoodies, and the dark blue parasol with white rabbits and a full moon at its top. Freya-oba, while she came off as serious and mean, was a giant softy at her core.</p>
<p>Ildio-oji and his eve, Niccolo, gave Izumi some Italian style dresses and a women’s suit in black and green that she was saving for a special occasion. The parasols she got from them were western style and striped, white with a bold color of some sort to contrast, either vertically or as horizontal rings.</p>
<p>Hyde-oji and his eve/mate Licht gave her the most gifts aside from Tsubaki-oji. Licht’s were all music themed in some way and varied between European and Japanese in style. The servamp of Greed meanwhile tended to theme his gifts after Shakespeare, Opera, or other Poetic things. Izumi, while an avid reader and study in several languages, had never really taken to the arts either had given her plenty of material for.</p>
<p>The teen found she rather liked poetry and music, bemoaning her prior lack of interests outside of training and heroics now that she had the access and freedom to pursue all of them without fear or prejudice from her peers. Her uncles’ preening when she’d asked them to teach her their passions over the weekends made her and Tou-chan - Mahiru - smile. While he grumbled about it her sire clearly enjoyed that his little brother and her were bonding like this.</p>
<p>Kuro, Sakuya, and Mahiru had worried when they realized just how… unbalanced her schooling and hobbies were before they’d pulled her from Orudera and taken over them. Inko meanwhile was glad that homeschooling had tempered her daughter’s obsessive tendencies and self-deprecating and destructive nature before she was too deep to fix them. The single mother was a little out of her depth raising the now vampire girl alone, having no support net or comparisons on what was acceptable or healthy to allow her daughter before the trio who’d saved her baby.</p>
<p>Izumi and her mother, after meeting the Servamps and their Eves, had finally gotten that support and help they so desperately needed but were oblivious to the lack of until they’d received it.</p>
<p>Inko and Mahiru split the household duties, both minding their respective apartments and ensuring the chores and cooking were done together. Breakfast was separate, the Midoriya’s in their apartment and trio of boys in Mahiru’s, before Inko would bring her daughter over for home-schooling with her new fathers. Something both greenette’s easily came to call the mated trio, as Hisashi had been gone and silent for a long time now - as much as both missed and loved him still.</p>
<p>Sakuya taught her school subjects, having learned quite a lot over his years of immortality. Kuro and Mahiru joining in on the subjects they were good at or interested in when they weren’t relaxing (in the servamp’s case) or tending the house (in the eve’s). Then after school hours were over and they’d all eaten the dinner the two humans of the group made together Inko would go home for the night while the boys would take her daughter to train.</p>
<p>Izumi had trained in several weapons, finally manifesting her own and mastering it, as well as gotten a handle on how to use her vampire abilities. Floating was fun, as was jumping the way her Chichi Sakuya taught her. And turns out that yes, she <strong><b>did</b></strong> have an internal demon rabbit as part of her powers the way her sire did, and it was surprisingly horrifying.</p>
<p>Fortunately that only came out when she was in the midst of a panic attack, so as long as nothing triggered one of those anytime soon she should be fine.</p>
<p>Shaking off that thought before she can get wound up the vampire girl returns to the present and takes her first step towards UA, only to trip as a familiar figure bumps into her as he passes yelling off-handedly to “Get out of my way you damned extra!” without looking at her. Before she can panic or hit the ground Izumi finds herself floating outside of her control.</p>
<p>“What a jerk!” commented a sweet female voice, belonging to a bubbly brunette that moves into the greenette’s line of sight to smile at her as she moves Izumi to stand before touching her fingers together and gravity returns. “Sorry about using my quirk on you without asking, I just thought it’s bad luck to trip before exams started! Are you nervous? I know I am!”</p>
<p>Before Izumi can respond the girl runs off with a cheerful “Good luck in the exams!” and disappears.</p>
<p>Smiling to herself the subclass practically skips into the school. Maybe this won’t be so bad after all? That girl seemed nice enough and if they both make it in they could be classmates, maybe even friends! Izumi would love that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally finished this! God my writers block had me in a bind for so long... Hopefully you guys liked it!</p>
<p>Next chapter will have the rest of the Entrance Exam!</p>
<p>I might do a oneshot or flashback chapter about the other Servamps/Eves with Izumi. But for now I'm focusing on the main story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Entrance Exams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izumi makes a friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izumi sighs in relief as she sits down for the practical exam’s briefing next to a tired looking boy with gravity defying purple hair. Thankfully her parasol counts enough as a quirk support item to be registered for practical, the subclass really doesn’t want to think about how much harder it would be without it. It’s a clear enough day and while the greenette CAN fight in her rabbit form it is considerably harder and less effective than she’d like.</p>
<p>Glancing at her seatmate, her other side empty for now, she notices the boy’s dark ringed violet eyes looking her over in a mixture of curiosity and confusion. Izumi suppresses a giggle at his face, looking like a perfect blend of Sire’s “dead tired but curious” and Chichi’s “pleasantly confused” expressions. It really didn’t help that he was tall and lanky like Sakuya, with pale toned wavy hair and Sloth-worthy eyebags and posture like Kuro.</p>
<p>“What?” the boy whisper-asks defensively, in a very Chichi way, causing Izumi to let out the bubble of laughter she’s been holding in as a brief hysterical “Ha!”</p>
<p>His tired and pale face, still defensive and confused, flushes red at the noise.</p>
<p>“Sorry!” Izumi whispers back, covering her smiling mouth to try and hide her fangs threatening to peek out of her lips. “It’s just… You look exactly like a blend of my dads, save the coloring. You even act a bit like both of them!”</p>
<p>“Oh…” the violet haired boy mutters, blush deepening and defensiveness vanishing “Uh… Thanks, I guess? I’m Shinso Hitoshi.”</p>
<p>“Midoriya Izumi.” the subclass returns, beaming brightly as she shakes his hand and completely forgetting about her fangs as she does until she notices his stare zeroed in on them in surprise. Covering her mouth again, worried, she stutters “S-sorry. I-”</p>
<p>Shinso grabs her hand and pulls it away from her mouth “Don’t worry about it, I think it’s cool. Are the fangs part of your quirk?”</p>
<p>“Kind of?” Izumi explains nervously “It’s probably the least interesting or useful part of ‘Vampirism’ if I’m being honest. Just there for the biological needs in my diet because of it.”</p>
<p>“Blood?” the boy asks, curious with no hint of grossed out in his face or tone, earning a nod. “Weird. But also kind of cool. It’s a better side effect than what ‘Brainwashing’ does to me at least, Insomnia is a pain in the ass.”</p>
<p>The greenette perked up at that. “Your quirk is Brainwashing? That’s so cool! It’s perfect for heroics! You can-”</p>
<p>The pair were cut off by a strong and serious looking boy with glasses and neat dark blue hair. He made robotic chopping motions as he called them both out for ignoring the explanation that had apparently been going on as they spoke, earning flushes of embarrassment from both teens, as well as the school’s minor error on the handouts. Apparently there’s a fourth robot worth nothing they have to avoid that’s on the handouts but not the verbal explanation.</p>
<p>Izumi’s mortification at being singled out and laughed at by the entire assembly is somewhat pacified by the fact that her new friend is thankfully going to be testing with her in the same area. She hopes Shinso wants to be friends, he’s nice. He doesn’t even react to her using her parasol to protect herself from the sun beyond an amused snort and grin.</p>
<p>Apparently that rude boy in the glasses doesn’t share the amusement because, upon reaching the testing area and noticing Izumi’s Japanese style parasol and kimono he begins criticizing her of not taking the exam seriously and cheating. While Izumi curled in on herself, close to crying from the harsh comments being yelled at her, Shinso exploded. “Ex-cuse me?! Do you know what her quirk is? What it does? No? Newsflash: she can’t be in the sun without that parasol and outfit covering her skin because of it asshole!”</p>
<p>“I-” the boy starts, cut off by a now snarling insomniac. “Just because YOU doesn’t need support items to use your quirk doesn’t mean OTHERS don’t either! And FYI, the only person whose been rude this entire exam, as far as I can see, is YOU you rude son of a bitch! Now do me a favor and fuck off!”</p>
<p>The purple haired boy then grabbed an awed Izumi’s hand and stormed off, standing closer to the door before turning to ask the greenette “Hey, you ok?”</p>
<p>“I- Th-thank you Shinso.” Izumi stuttered tearily “No one’s ever stood up for me like that before outside my family.”</p>
<p>Before he can respond a loud yell of “START!” comes from Present Mic atop the gate. Using her hold on her friend’s hand Izumi darts forward at a speed the brainwasher can follow - barely - leaving the other contestants in the dust. As they run Izumi asks “How good are you against robots?”</p>
<p>“Awful.”</p>
<p>Letting him go the girl nods to herself before explaining “Then focus on what else heroes do! I really doubt that UA would ignore over half of what counts in heroics on their own screening process for new heroes!”</p>
<p>Shinso mulls that over before beaming, an expression that looks nice but unfamiliar on the boy’s tired face. He then runs off to find the other examinees with a yell of “Good luck Midoriya!”</p>
<p>Her friend off to save some people, new hope in his heart, the subclass returns to hunting. Green glowing shadows encase the girl’s limbs in what look like her paws as a rabbit, increasing her height due to the change in leg shape, before the teen jumps high with the grace of a butterfly. Floating in the air a moment, courtesy of her ability to fly and the umbrella in her hands catching the air, the girl’s descent is slow and gentle-looking on her way towards a 3 pointer she’d spotted from above.</p>
<p>Then she made contact.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Aizawa watched the screens in front of them sleepily. There was plenty of flashy quirks but few looked promising enough to truly catch his eye… But the boy in the lead for rescue points, the one that had been pulled in by the kimono clad girl with the parasol after defending her for using quirk support items (A rant the underground hero heavily enjoyed) was a pleasant surprise.</p>
<p>A glance at the girl he defended had most of the Pros choking on their spit.</p>
<p>She leapt into the air gracefully using the shadows that engulfed her legs like animal-themed boots, hanging there to spot robots with ease thanks to the umbrella acting as a buffer between her and the sun. Which a glance at her quirk registry explains away (turning into a rabbit in direct sunlight seems unfortunate for normal life, as does needing to drink blood to live, but the other abilities seem to more than make up for it). But when she falls slowly and delicately to land on her targets, like a falling cherry blossom, her feet impact the machines as though struck by a meteor.</p>
<p>It’s rather jarring to witness. Especially contrasted to her easy and gentle rescues of fellow examinees, whom she’s lifting with surprising ease for such a floaty and gently built girl… Though from the matching paw-like shadows encasing her arms like mittens Eraserhead is certain that her quirk is boosting her strength a bit.</p>
<p>This looks like there might be some brats worth keeping after all… Though the raven haired hero grimaces when Nedzu presses the button to release the zero-pointer with glee.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The ground gave a mighty shake, as though an earthquake was hitting them, before a a mob of examinees began running for the exit screaming in terror. Hitoshi turned, running towards the cause when he noticed Midoriya jumping elegantly over the others towards a hunk of rubble near the now visible massive robot. As he got closer the brainwasher noticed a brunette girl buried under the concrete and sped up - ignoring the speedy blue haired jerk from earlier calling at him.</p>
<p>Kneeling down next to the green haired girl as she tries to comfort the hysterical brunette Hitoshi sees this is going nowhere and decides to do what he can. “Hey, what’s your name?”</p>
<p>“U-Uraraka -” the girl cuts off, face blanking as his quirk kicks in. “Relax. Breathe.” the purple haired teen orders as he grabs his fiend’s parasol and holds it over her so she can use both shadow covered hands to lift the slab off the other girl. “Crawl towards me.”</p>
<p>Now free of the prison and free of Brainwashing due to her injuries flaring from moving the brunette sobs, thanking them (even Hitoshi) for saving her. The trio’s celebrating is cut off by the now far closer Zero Pointer moving as though to squash them with one of its massive hands.</p>
<p>“Shinso, I’ll need this back.” Midoriya’s red eyes are glowing as she takes back her parasol and leaps towards the Zero Pointer, once in front of its face the girl tucks into a ball before kicking it in the face. The force of her kick shatters the robot, sending it falling backwards and saving them… But destroying her parasol in the process, causing his friend to vanish in a puff of smoke that makes the brainwasher’s heart stop.</p>
<p>Then a green-black rabbit falls out of the cloud, plummeting to the ground. Shit! She can’t use her quirk like this properly can she?!</p>
<p>Thankfully the brunette girl they’d saved managed to use her quirk to save the green haired girl - turned - rabbit… Even if doing so did make her vomit all over Hitoshi’s shoes. He’d rather have his new friend safe than clean sneakers.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the save!” said the now squeaky and child-like voice of their savior, despite her rabbit form now resting in the purple haired teen’s arms. “While a fall like that wouldn’t kill me it would’ve hurt… a lot. So, thanks.”</p>
<p>“Y-You’re welcome.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Izumi beamed as she was carried home by Shinso, her rabbit form still nestled snugly in his arms. She’d been pet a lot by both the violet haired boy and the brunette who she hopes will be joining them at UA soon until Recovery Girl got there to heal Uraraka-chan’s injuries. And now she was going to introduce her new best friend - soon to be more if this goes well - to her family, having convinced the boy to carry her home since the sun’s still up.</p>
<p>As they walked she managed to get him talking about a lot. About likes, dislikes, and himself in general; learning something that only further solidifies her plans.</p>
<p>Shinso is an orphan, constantly bouncing from home to home due to his quirk.</p>
<p>He won’t be for much longer once she gets her dads in on this. Mom too! Inko always wanted more kids and Hitoshi is a sweetheart.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure this is a good idea…” the brainwasher muttered as they approached the Shirota apartment, where her parents are waiting for her to return. Smiling, revealing cat-like teeth rather than rabbit-like ones in her mouth, the subclass comforts “Don’t worry, they’re gonna love you! I’ve never had a friend to bring over before so they’ll be excited.”</p>
<p>Shinso’s worried comments are cut off when the door opens to reveal a surprised Hyde-oji. The blonde takes one look at the tired and grimacing face of her guest and bursts out laughing. “Guys! Guys! You won’t believe this! Look at the boy Izumi brought home with her!”</p>
<p>A stampede of footsteps proceeds all of her dads and uncles peering out the door, only to gape and/or laugh at the sight of them. Sakuya, amused and chuckling, stares at his daughter. “So, who’s your new friend?”</p>
<p>“Chichi this is Shinso Hitoshi, he protected me during the exams and has the coolest quirk! He can brainwash people who respond to his questions! Isn’t that awesome?!”</p>
<p>“Very.” the green haired subclass responds before asking the violet haired boy “So Shinso, you wanna come in? Or do you need to go home to your parents?”</p>
<p>“I… I don’t really have parents anymore, and I doubt my fosters care if I go home at all, but I don’t want to be a bother…”</p>
<p>Mahiru and Sakuya share a look at that response while Kuro takes over and leads the boy inside. “You won’t be. So, how were the exams?”</p>
<p>As Izumi and her friend began their tale the Sloth trio and Inko nodded to each other, making the rabbit girl’s smile grow. Just as planned. She knew the others would love Hitoshi as much as she did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Izumi calls each of her new dads something different. Here's the basics:<br/>Sire = Kuro<br/>Chichi = Sakuya<br/>Tou-chan = Mahiru<br/>Otou-san = Hisashi</p>
<p>Izumi has claimed Shinso as her new best friend/brother. And next chapter will be both at UA.</p>
<p>Hope you guys like this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Big Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happened to Mikumo and Shinso while they wait for Exam results?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hitoshi was prepared for a multitude of reactions from his new - first ever - friend’s family… None of those were what he received in the slightest. Midoriya’s entire extended family, which was comprised of a large number of younger looking people than the lilac haired boy expected given what the girl called them, seemed to like the brainwasher just as much as she did. The fact the vampiric quirked girl alone liked him so much still kind of blew him away, getting the same acceptance from all the adults in her life too made him beyond flustered.</p>
<p>More surprising still was that within three days of the first and best party he’d ever attended in his life Hitoshi was moving out of his current less than stellar foster home and into the Shirota apartment… Permanently. The Shirota trio, Midoriya’s adoptive fathers, had rushed to adopt him due to whatever he’d done to make them like him so much at the party.</p>
<p>Midoriya - Mikumo - was apparently going to be his sister now…</p>
<p>Oh. And her and her extended family’s similar quirks apparently aren’t actually quirks either, they’re legitimate vampires. That’s a thing he knows now that they’re family.</p>
<p>Vampires are real and they like him, he has an open offer to be one if he wants…</p>
<p>So that’s pretty cool.</p>
<p>Inko, Mikumo’s mom, was easily the sweetest person that he’d met in his life. The plump green haired mother was like sunshine incarnate wrapped in sugar. Her hugs felt like that warm fuzziness he got holding and earning the love of a stray cat or looking into the face of a tiny kitten x10.</p>
<p>Mahiru Tou-chan is sweet, kind of like what Shinso had heard and pictured having a mom was supposed to be like. He cleaned, cooked, and kept everyone happy and more or less in line. But he also had a heroic streak and some sass to him if properly motivated to show them.</p>
<p>He was also clearly the lord of his house, given how both his boyfriends referred to him on decisions. Squishy human and perfect housewife the brunette may be, but he was the one who wore the pants in his relationship. And honestly? Hitoshi’s never liked any societal labels, if a guy liked and embraced “womanly” interests that was their business and didn’t make them any less a man.</p>
<p>Kuro Tou-san was a mood. He did in fact look like he could be related to Hitoshi, with his mop of pale blue hair and dead-tired eyes set in a very similar face and expression to the teen’s own. His voice even sounded similar, though not quite as deep, in the manner and tone he spoke.</p>
<p>Plus he was a cat.</p>
<p>Hitoshi was seriously considering accepting vampirism when he found out the trait unique to Tou-san’s subclass was the spirit animal form servamps had, if only for the chance he himself would be a cat. Kuro sighed with a muttered “What a pain…” that Hitoshi repressed the urge to laugh at, because honestly he’s muttered that same thing in that same way plenty in his life, before continuing blankly “You know that there’s no guarantee you’ll be a cat. And you’ll never be able to go in the sunlight without poofing into whatever animal you end up as. AND you’ll need to drink blood.”</p>
<p>The brainwasher shrugged “It’s not like I go out before sundown much beyond school and stormy days anyways. And the blood things not exactly a deal breaker either, since as an underground hero I’ll have both access to prey in villains and it can act as a fear tactic against them.”</p>
<p>The servamp of Sloth stared at Hitoshi, glanced at his mates and subclass watching the exchange, and sighed again. “Think it over a couple more days, then ask me again. If your answer’s the same THEN I’ll consider it.”</p>
<p>Hitoshi smiled.</p>
<p>And last, but certainly not least, came his and Mikumo’s Chichi Sakuya. The green haired vampire was jokes and sass covering a serious and bitter core, not so different to Hitoshi himself. And his ability to manipulate memories was similar enough in practice and its “perfect of villainy” nature to Brainwashing to let the pair bond over that too.</p>
<p>Sakuya had heard the lilac haired boy gripe one time, once, over how much of a pain it was growing up to get training to fight beyond bullies because of his quirk and suddenly he’s taking him out to train regularly. Hitoshi had never had someone so gleeful to teach him anything in his life, nor had he known how spooky the green haired vampire could be as an opponent without his power to fuck with one’s mind, but now he did. He loved it.</p>
<p>And as a bonus the brainwasher now knows how to handle and use two weapons too!</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Mikumo beamed as she stood with her Tou-chan, Chichi, and mother in their usual training area. The moon was full and high, the sky clear and full of what stars were visible in the city, and the night air was calm and quiet - if a little chilly due to it being early spring. Across from them stood her Sire and brother.</p>
<p>Inko was here despite the late hour to see what the process for becoming a vampire was and show support, she’d been curious about it ever since she’d heard how her daughter had been saved in the first place. Now she was finding out and honestly it wasn’t as hard as she’d thought it might be, if a little gross. Just a servamp offering their blood to a human to drink instead of the other way around.</p>
<p>A few moments after drinking the blood Hitoshi swayed on his feet before passing out. The servamp of Sloth caught him mid fall and moved to sit on the ground, the teen laying with his head in the bluenette’s lap, and ran his fingers soothingly through his son’s wild lilac purple hair as he transformed. The whole process only took about ten minutes to complete and when it did the now subclass groaned and woke.</p>
<p>Yawning like a cat, not unlike Kuro himself would, Hitoshi showed off his new fangs before sitting up. The teen rubbed his eyes like a child before opening them tiredly, revealing them to now be vampire red instead of violet. Then after just sitting in silence after a muttered “Huh.” the new subclass vanished in a cloud of smoke and was replaced by a tiny lilac kitten even fluffier than Kuro was.</p>
<p>“What animal am I?”</p>
<p>“Cat.”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Hitoshi whispered triumphantly before curling up and falling right back to sleep. Chuckling the older feline shifts himself and picks his new kit up by his scruff before jumping into his human mate’s arms. Once there the Servamp curls up around the smaller fluffier cat and purrs, dozing off himself.</p>
<p>Chuckling Mikumo shifts into her rabbit form and jumps into Chichi’s empty arms, nuzzling the older subclass and opting to join in on the celebratory nap. She knew Hitoshi was going to be a perfect addition to her family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A short chapter to fill in the happenings between the Exams and actually being students in UA.</p>
<p>Hitoshi is family now. And I made him a vampire because cat Shinso cuddled with Cat Kuro and Bunny Mikumo was too cute to pass up on. </p>
<p>Hope you guys liked this and next chapter should be the first day of school!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>